star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silent Andromeda/Enclosed in Darkness
The Beginning of the End Commander Sullivan raised his Laser Cannon to the figure that formerly belonged to Wallis Tearking. The Cannon grew red until it finally released its powerful super heated plasma, striking the alien commander in the torso. Yet the creature only laughed as the ray had no effect. A long, sharp tentacle extended from his back and launched at Andrew's chest, penetrating his durable Andromedae armor. Sullivan screamed in agony as his personal Cygni Guards immediately jumped into action. Mark, Daniel, and Jarod tried to assist their fallen leader, but to no avail. The Commander granted the three access to his personal weapons before letting out his final breath. The creature called Aivsht Murak extended his whole body into a large monstrosity with many sharp tentacles. "UBW is suffering. Your mithril will be in good hands. We have restored Earth and will restore your second home, parasite!" He leapt high in the air and focused his sheer weight onto the ground below. His landing created a shockwave powerful enough to trip his adversaries. "This doesn't end here, demon!" Shouted Daniel "Of course it doesn't... Not for me." Murak rebutted. Suddenly all of their weapons were pulled out of their hands, approaching the Kartinava general's body. They helplessly watched in terror as their tools were absorbed into Murak's essence. Blue appendages extended from his back, steel holes formed among his chest, and his claws curled up. A smile grew from his razor sharp teeth. "RETREAT!" Exclaimed a Cygni Guard. The soldiers quickly fled from the dark chamber, heading out of the palace. Murak chuckled softly before accessing his radio intercom. "The intruders are defenseless. They have fled to the surface. Execute them." He stepped outside and watched the soldiers flee leave his sight. A moment later, he heard gunfire. One of the execution squad approaches him, asking for their next order. "We're ready. Prepare for battle. Errstrnavv!" ---- SEAL Team Atom and Perseus Squad among others waited atop the hill at the Lair, waiting for a second portal to open with their Commander. The beacon shone a blinding light as a portal had opened. They readied their weapons, should anything but their allies appear. Five Chaos-armored soldiers exited the open portal. "Stand down!" Exclaimed one of SEAL Team Atom. "Drop your weapons and we shall move along peac-" A sharp laser pulse penetrated his helmet. The soldier fell down in a pool of blood. "FIRE!" Exclaimed a panicked Titan. A bullet storm hailed upon the Chaos soldiers. But soon after they were slain, ten more marched out of the portal, followed by fifteen, and another twenty. "What the Hell? Don't! Stop! Shooting!" The Northern soldiers fought with all their might, but were soon overwhelmed as more firing Chaos soldiers appeared from the portal. Soon Aivsht Murak himself exited the portal, along with an additional fifty of his men. "This planet is ours now. As for humanity, they will obey us. Kill all who resist! RAVEGARRR!" All under his command rose their weapons in the air and shouted a war cry. ---- Time gone by and more reports of fallen cities and large fires were filed. Hell's Army had expanded. Territories their animal slaves had damaged, the Kartinava came to finish off. Where humanity had fallen back, the aliens followed suit. There was no hope. There was no chance. Reality had fallen down like a ton of bricks, crushing all who were in denial. Hell's Army had won. Next: Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Listed Story